totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ustrzel zanim sam zostaniesz trafiony
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 22 Chris : '''Tak tak tak , to już połowa naszego show , ah task szybko czas leci . I wiecie co ostatni odcinek był nudny .. Hmm.. '''Chef : Co ty nie powiesz ! Chris : 'Ale z tym odcinkie , może trochę sie wam humorek poprawi .. Zobaczymy a tym czasem zapraszam na Wawanakwę Totalnej Porażki !! '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Chatka Dziewczyn '''Heather : Nie ch to , musiał wrócić ! Jak te katraluchy.. Cortney : Musze sie na nim zemścić .. ale go kocham .. Zemsta ! Heather ; '''Powoli co odwala . I to nie przeze mnie ! jaka szkoda. '''Camilie ; '''Nie uważasz ,ze nalezy coś zrobic ? '''Heather ; Pffff Po co , im bardziej psychiczna , tym lepiej . Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Wiem , że mi odbiło ale nie .. nie !! '''LeShawna : Wiesz nawet ciesze się ,że wróciłas . Brigette : '''Tak nawet miło wrócic . Tylko jeszcze gdyby nie było tutaj Alejandro , Heather i Cortney . Wtedy było by idealnie. '''LeShawna ; '''Tak , o wiele lepiej. '''Brigette ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie zostaje mi nic innego jak wziąsc sie w garść i wygrać dla nas misiaczku. Tęsknie . Cortney ; Nie nie wytrzymam !! Ag rrrrrrr !! .. Heather ; Zaraz wybuchnie ! Camilie ; '''Uciekajcie ! '''LeShawna : Czego się tak drzecie ? Brigette : Nie !!! Opanuj się .. Chata Chłopaków Cody : Aghhm .. Miła drzemka , bez Sierry ! Alejandro : Mógłbyś juz przestac to staje się nuzące .. Duncan : Wyjatkowo sie z nim zgadzam Noah : Co za napie cie , ktos tu wogóle kogos lubi ? Duncan : '''Śnij dalej kujonie. '''Alejandro : Jak ty mogłes tak długo przetrwać ? Noah : 'Jestem lepszy niż myslałeś . '''Alejandro : 'Że ty ! Ahahaha , musze wyjść bo zaraz tutaj nie wytrzymam. Port wstydu '''Noah : Po co nas tutaj przywlokłeś Chris. Chris ; Tak , wiecie co postranowiłem wrócic wspomnieniami do naszego poprzedniego sezonu. Heather : I postanowiłeś ,ze ja wygram zamiast Gwen i Owena ! LeShawna : Ich nawet tutaj nie ma dla twoich informacji. Alejandro ; Wiesz ty całkiem zasługujesz na to miejsce.. Cortney : Ej... Chris : '''Tak ej .. Patrzcie i łapcie.kto złapie lepsza tym lepiej... '''LeShawna ; '''Pistolet na wodę !! na co mi to .. '''Noah : '''Tak ty go możesz unieść... '''Brigette : To łuk ! Nie będziemy chyba zabijać zwierząt.. Duncan ; Mów za siebie .. Ale tadeta na kapiszony... Noah : Ałll.... Heather ; no prosze broń paintbolowa.. Cortney : Kusza .. Jak to się wsadza.. Bobbie : Prosze , prosze ... dla mnie tez wiatrówka.. Camilie ; '''Serio ! Balon z wodą i co mam kogoś tym pomoczyć ! '''Chris : '''Spokojnie już tłumacę '''Cody : A moja broń ? Chris : Tak więc , kazdy z was założy te elegancie okulary i gustowne czapeczki myśliwych. z wyjątkiem Codiego. Cody : Ale , jak mam wygrać wyzwanie..... Chris : Nie dacie skończyć .. Tak Cody bedzie specjalną nagrodą w tym wyzwaniu .. Wszyscy ( z wyjątkiem Codiego ) : Niby ... Chris ; '''Wasze zadanie to polowanie na zawołanie.. Bedziecie rozproszeni po całym lesie , gdzie bedę .. znaczy Chef da wam sygnały na kogo musicie zapolować. Na przykład .. mówi Heather i polujecie na Heather. Kto wtedy trafi dostaje dwa punkty. Cody natomiast jest specjalnym wybracem .. Chefa b niestety przegrałem z nim . On nie ma broni i nie wolno w niego strzelac. On ma za zadanie przeszkadzać wam jak leci. Ale jeśli Chef powie komende to możecie w niego strzelać tak samo jak do innych.. Kumacie.. '''Noah : Tak nic prostrzego. Duncan ( W pokoju zwierzeń ; Nic prostego , ja nic nie rozumiem ale i tak Alejandro i Cortney dostaną jako pierwsi. Brigette ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; Nie pasuje mi taka gra ale są ludzie do których bez wachania strzelę. Camilie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : O czym on wogóle paplał ? Las Heather : '''Brakuje mu pomysłów.. naprawdę.. '''Chef : Ofiarą jest Cortney ! Ścigajcie ją ! Cortney : '''jak on śmie mnie wybierac .. Ale cóż zaraz dostaną ... '''LeShawna : Ona jest zwierzyną .. Idealnie.. Tylko naładuję broń . Duncan : O LeShawna .. Mam dla ciebie propozycję.. LeShawna : '''Niby co takieg możesz m proponawac... '''Duncan ; '''Pomóż mi pozbyć sie Camilie ! '''LeShawna : '''Pff zapomnij .. z nią tylko moge normalnie rozmawiac.. '''Camilie : '''Nie radzę ci knuć tutaj przeciwko mnie.. zaraz coś znajdziemy .. Nie ma nic na niego.. Sierra myślałam ,że lepiej się przydasz. '''Cortney : Tak . to wystarczy jako ochona. Bobbie ; Jedz to ! Cortney : A !!!! Aljandro ; To chyba był krzyk Cortney .. Chyba ją upolowali. Brigette : '''Dam tradę dam rade.. '''Alejandro : '''No proszę a my tutaj mamy straszydło lesne.. '''Brigette : Nienawidzę lasów i co pozbijasz się .. Alejandro : mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ''': Myslę ,że za taka cenę nie powinno mnie tutaj być ! '''Cody ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Idealna kryjówka i nikt mnie nie siegnie. Wspaniale. '''Chef : Noah jest celem .. Cortney odpadła z powodu obrażeń .. Bobbie prowadzi.. Camilie ; Hmm to on ją tak urządził .. No dobra musze iśc na polowanie... LeShawna ; Ruszamy. Noah : '''Ja celem ! Przeciez .. No to się przyda.. '''Heather : Tam coś się rusza.. Bobbie ; Spokojnie , to tylko . .A to ty .. Heather ; To samo do ciebie.. Fuj.. jak ty cuchniesz. Bobbie : Znośniej niż ty ! Cody : '''Może troche ciszej ! Oups.. '''Bobbie : Mam cię ! Alejandro : '''Nie tak szybko ! '''Brigette : Nie !! Cody ; Owwwwww Chris : Hahaha ! Jaka wpadka , Alejandro ty zdobywasz netykalnośc .. A reszta zmykac odpadacie.. Heaher : 'Co ! Nienawidzę was CH********* !!!! '''Brigette ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : ' Za to zasługujesz na wszysko co najgorsze. '''Alejandro ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Za bardzo cięty język .. będę tesknił . Nie wcale nie mam jeszcze Cortney. '''Bobbie ''' ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ''' ; '''Tak super .. Ta wygrana mi się przyda. '''LeShawna ; '''Chyba cos słyszałam.. '''Camilie ; Wiesz to chyba . Duncan .. Hahahaha Duncan : '''Pomózcie , a nie śmiejecie się .. '''LeShaswna : '''Nahha Noah cię tak urządził ! '''Duncan : Nie wpominaj jego imienia. Noah : Tak niestety mnie trafił... Przykro ale idę stąd.. Chef : Noah , Heather , Brigette , Alejandro i Cody wracają do obozu , Duncan jest celem , Bobbie zdobył nietykalność. Camilie ; Myślisz o tym samym . LeShawna : '''Strzał w dziesiątkę . '''Noah : To będzie zabawne. Duncna ; Nie , dajcie nie !! Camilie : Podwójny strzał i koniec. A teraz ..... Ty !! LeShanwa ; Dawaj... Camilie : '''Tak ja wygrałam ! Ogłoszenie wyników '''Chris : Tak więc wy tylko zostaliście.. LeShawna : Tak i ona mnie zastrzeliła.. Chris : Ale Chef nie mówił : "Jesteś celem" ! Ta więc Camilie ; Nie zdobywam .. Nie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LeShawna : '''O tak . .Może jak będziesz cierpliwsza to wygrasz ! '''Chris ; '''A tera odpocznijcie .. Bo wieczorem Eliminacje !!!! Za chatkami obozowiczów '''Bobbie : Hmm kto to wymyślił. Brigette : Też nie mam pojecia.. Co ty robisz tutaj.. Bobbie : NIe wiem .. Dostałem tylko ta kartkę . Alejandro : Pff .. Tak jak ja . Nieznana osoba : Musimy pozbyc się Heather ! Alejandro : '''Niby kto to powiedziął. '''Cortney : Sorki za spóznienie . Co wy tutaj robicie. Nieznana osoba : Cisza ! Musicie zagłosowac na Heather. Brigette : '''Będę głosowała n kogo będę chciała. '''Alejandro ; Ja tam moge na nią zagłosować. Cortney : Tak ona jest tutaj niepotrzebna jak co niektórzy.. Bobbie ; Przestań mierzyć mnie wzrokiem .. to denerwujace. Nieznana osoba : Tak więc ustalone . Głosujcie na Heather ! Eliminacje Chris : Interesujące.. Byliscie prawie jednomysli.. Ale prawie. Tak więc odznaki dostają dzisiaj : Bobbie , Duncan , LeShawna , Noah , Camilie , Cortney i Brigette Cody wszyscy maja dośc twojego gadanie o Sierrze lecz.. udało ci się i jednak zostaniesz. Alejandro ty wiesz czemu odpadłeś wcześniej i teraz było trochę lepiej.. I tak zostaniesz ! Heather ; Nie ! Nie ! Ja odpadam , Nie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris : '''Moje uszy .. Zabrać ją zanim na ostro namiesza nam tutaj. '''Chef : '''Już do łodzi. '''heather ; Nie daruje , nie daruję ! '''Chris ; '''Nie mam sił na mowe końcową ., ale moge was zaprosić na kolejny odcinek Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki